Kieran Wilcox
Kieran Wilcox is one of the main antagonists of the MTV series, Scream. He was the accomplice to Piper Shaw, who was seemingly Ghostface whenever she couldn't be. He was the hidden secondary antagonist of Season 1 and the main antagonist of Season 2. He is portrayed by Amadeus Serafini. History Before the events of Scream, his father, Clark Hudson, left him in Atlanta in order to support his addiction to pain pills. During his time in Atlanta, Kieran began stalking a girl and framed his cousin Eli, who already had a criminal record, for it. Kieran lived with his stepfather and mother in Atlanta until they died in a car accident, which was indirectly (or directly) caused by him. Following their deaths, Kieran moved to Lakewood and returned living with his father. In Lakewood, Kieran met Piper Shaw, Emma Duval's half sister and Brandon James's daughter, who had been previously rejected by her mother, Maggie Duval. They instantly formed a bond with each other, hating the affair with their parents and began dating. Planning to get revenge on Emma and Maggie, Piper recruited Kieran, who had to act as her "spy" and secondary killer. After killing several people, Piper attempted to kill Emma and Maggie, only to be shot in the head by Audrey Jensen, the person responsible for bringing Piper to Lakewood. Her corpse was retrieved by Kieran and stored in an orphanage. Enraged by her death, Kieran was motivated to start another killing spree, now targeting not only Emma, but Audrey as well. After having killed numerous people, including Jake Fitzgerald and Mayor Maddox, Kieran unintentionally revealed himself as the killer to Emma, by saying that "she would feel safe again" (Emma had been previously called by the killer, who said "you will never feel safe again"). Exposed, Kieran then shoots Eli dead when he attempted to protect Emma from him. Despite his efforts, Kieran was subdued by Audrey and Emma, who spared him from death and let him get arrested by the police instead. Three months after his arrest, Kieran gets a phone call from someone using his killer's voice who says "Hello Kieran. Who told you, you could wear my mask?", much to Kieran's clear surprise. After his trial sentences him to 10 consecutive life terms, Kieran is visited by the killer he talked to on the phone, who kills his guard, gets his key, opens Kieran's cell, and confronts him. Kieran asks him who he is; the killer responds by slashing his throat open, and then stabbing him in the back of the neck, instantly killing him. Relatives *Unnamed Mother (deceased) *Unnamed Stepfather (deceased) *Father: Clark Hudson (victim; deceased) *Cousin: Eli Hudson (victim; deceased) *Aunt: Tina Hudson Confirmed Murders *Rachel Murray (Hung, planted as possible suicide attempt) *Clark Hudson (Gutted) *Jake Fitzgerald (Gutted) *Eddie Hayes (Wine bottle smashed over head, stabbed in back and throat by corkscrew) *Seth Branson (Cut off hand, stabbed in chest, burned alive) *Haley Meyers (Stabbed repeatedly in chest) *Zoë Vaughn (Drowned in coffin) *Quinn Maddox (Stabbed by pitchfork) *Deputy Stevens (Stabbed to death) *Eli Hudson (Stabbed, shot multiple times) Gallery PiperAccomplice1x06.png|Kieran as the unknown accomplice in Season One. KieranUnmasked.png|Kieran posing as the killer's pawn after being unmasked by police. KieranIsTheKiller.png|Kieran reveals himself as the killer to Audrey and Emma. Kieran Wilcox emma.jpg|link=Kieran_Wilcox Kieran_Wilcox_(Prison_Suit).png|Kieran in jail. Trivia *Kieran is based on Billy Loomis, as the two share countless similarities, mainly both of them being the boyfriend of the protagonist. *Kieran has the highest body count in the entire Scream franchise with 11 confirmed victims in total. *Kieran is somewhat similar to Sara Harvey. **Both are accomplices to the main antagonist, even taking on the main antagonists role: Sara being "A" and Kieran being Ghostface. **Sara is Red Coat whenever CeCe needed her to be, while Kieran was Ghostface whenever Piper couldn't perform the duty. **Also notable is that both Sara and Kieran become larger antagonists in the season after their boss's death. CeCe is killed in the premiere of Season 6b, while Sara remains an antagonist throughout the season. Piper is killed in the Season 1 finale, so Kieran takes over as the main antagonist of the second season. *He is also similar to Grant Ward. **Both are very attractive and use it to their advantage to seduce the heroines, before being revealed as the right-hand man to the main antagonist of the season they were introduced. After their boss's deaths, they become larger antagonists. **They both have horrible pasts that they try desperately to escape, and ultimately, they kill the people that abused them. *He is the first killer in the Scream franchise not to be killed and to actually face justice for their crimes. However, he is murdered in prison by someone dressed in the same costume he used to kill his victims. *He killed his own father and his cousin as well. **He may have directly or indirectly caused the deaths of his mother and stepfather in a car accident as well. Category:Right-Hand Category:Serial Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Crackers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Graverobbers Category:Kidnapper Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Spy Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased